Twisted Heart
by sea-singer
Summary: He’d come and see her soon, but until than, it was time to bury feelings. “Good Bye Sakura."
1. Default Chapter

HI everybody! In the way of the twisted version, which is how we write our stories, comes a card captor Sakura fic! Warning: It will be twisted [most of our stories are] hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! Oh and another thing, Sakura hasn't realized she loves Li yet thanks. And I do Not own ANY of the Card Captor Sakura characters. I only own the ideo for this story. Because Italics isn't working it'll be in -blah blah-  
  
Twisted Heart  
  
Prologue-Leaving  
  
Sakura walked with Li to the gate. Tomoyo was supposed to come with their gift but she wasn't here. They walked in quiet silence. "Li are you really leaving?" Li turned to Sakura, the girl he loved, the girl he would always love.  
  
"Yes Sakura. I'm Leaving. But before I go may I ask you something?" Sakura looked confused but nodded her head.  
  
"Sure Li, go ahead." Li took a deep breath. He may be only eight, but he knew that he loved this girl.  
  
"Sakura do you love me?" Sakura stepped back in shock. Unreadable emotions passed across her face in quick succession. Her heart told her to say yes, but her mind said to say no. 'You're only eight. How can he be sure he loves you? How can you be sure that -you- love him? Say no. Don't be hurt.' The unreadable emotions were being replaced by readable emotions. Li Syaoran scanned her face for some answer.  
  
"Sakura! Li!" Tomoyo called seeing her best friends. "Wait up!" Tomoyo caught up to her friends a couple minutes later. "I'm glad I caught you Li! I wanted to give you this. Well Sakura and I wanted to give you this." Li took it in quiet surprised. Sakura smiled in relief.  
  
"It's the video of the clow cards and star cards. Its our adventures Li." Li turned to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you Sakura, Tomoyo." Li picked up his bag. "Sakura well, what's your answer?" Sakura sighed she didn't want to hurt him. But it had to be said.  
  
"Li, I don't love you. We are just friends." Sakura saw the hurt emotions on Li's face. "Li, you will always have a special place in my heart." Li smiled.  
  
"That's not enough Sakura. I still love you." Tomoyo, forgotten by Li and Sakura, stared at them in astonishment. How could Sakura say she didn't love Li? It was -so- obvious. She glared at Sakura, than shook her head. If Sakura was going to deny her feelings, well that was her future loss.  
  
Li leaned and kissed Sakura gently on the lips. He pulled back immediately not sure where that had come from. "Well I have to go. Bye Tomoyo. Bye." Sakura watched as he ran to his gate. He hadn't said her name when he said goodbye.  
  
"Sakura you don't know what you just lost." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Sakura, Li -loved- you. You betrayed that. No wonder why he didn't say your name. It hurt too much." Sakura gasped. Li loved her? She knew he had said it a couple weeks ago but she had just thought he was kidding...  
  
Tomoyo knowing what her friend was thinking decided to say something. "Li wasn't kidding when he told you Sakura. He truly loves you." Sakura gasped. No he couldn't. He hated her... that had been a mean joke. Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura he loved, loves, you. I don't think he'll ever stop. But Sakura do you love him?"  
  
Sakura knew the answer to this. "No I don't. We are just friends. He is special. But we are just friends." Sakura said, trying to convince herself. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You don't believe that, do you Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head. "Oh well. Lets go get some ice cream."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked as Li's plane took off. They waved good-bye to the plane than went to where Tomoyo's chauffer was waiting. They hopped in and started talking about ice cream flavours. They were young, and had their whole lives ahead of them.  
  
Li sat on his seat on the plane. He thought he saw Sakura, or rather thought he -felt- Sakura, wave good-bye. "I won't be gone long Sakura. I'll be back for you someday. I know you didn't mean what you said." Li sighed than put on his headphones. Had this been a year earlier, Li would have been glad to go home. But not now, not after...Li pushed those thoughts away. Sakura didn't love him. He'd come and see her soon, but until than, it was time to bury feelings. "Good Bye Sakura."  
  
Sakura sat eating her ice cream. She felt Li say good-bye. She didn't know how, but when he had shared his magic with her when she was facing Clow Reed's incarnation, they had formed something. 'Good Bye Li.'  
  
=====================================  
  
WAAAA! Poor LI! Anyways... please read and review! Hope you like! Oh and Sakura, Li, and Tomoyo are all eight. I wasn't exactly sure how old they were. . And I won't update until I have five reviews OR one of our other stories is finished. thanks! And hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Ten Years Later

Ok, there were five reviews, and I decided to get the story going. Remember in the Prologue they were eight, even if they were ten in the anime. So Sakura is....18 years old.  
  
Anyway.... Hope you like the story, five reviews one new chapter. Ten reviews, two new chapters you get it.  
  
Chapter 1: Ten Years later  
  
A young woman sat on her bed, thinking. She was thinking about her past, her friends and her future. At the moment her future seemed utterly blank.  
  
The woman sat up on her bed and looked around. Her room had remained the same for ten years. Pink, yellow, all in all, the way she liked it. Except for the pink. She'd have to change that. Sakura looked around her room. A radio on her desk started playing "A Wonderful Journey." The woman sighed and turned off the radio. She had to get to school. "SAKURA! HURRY UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura sighed and went over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform.  
  
"I'M COMING!" Sakura grabbed her bag off of her table and raced down the stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door. She had woken up late and was now already late.  
  
-THUMP-  
  
"Watch where you're g... o..." Sakura looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "L-l-l-l- Li?" Sakura asked completely surprised. The young man looked down, his eyes widened in shock, than happiness.  
  
"Sakura, its good to see you." Sakura, shocked, didn't say anything in reply. "Sakura you in there?" Li waved his hand in front of her face. Sakura shook her head and her eyes focused.  
  
"LI!" Sakura stood up and threw her arms around the cherry tomato named Li. "I missed you."  
  
Li, bright red, spoke. "Sakura I missed you to." A memory flashed between them.  
  
-Memory-  
  
"Sakura do you love me?"  
  
"Li, I don't love you. We are just friends." Sakura saw the hurt emotions on Li's face. "Li, you will always have a special place in my heart." Li smiled.  
  
"That's not enough Sakura. I still love you."  
  
-End of Memory-  
  
Sakura let go of Li and picked up her bag. "I have to go. I have school." Li watched in shock as Sakura, once again, left his life.  
  
"Sakura! Wait!" Sakura turned around.  
  
"Yes?" Li's face burned. He didn't know how she did it, but he felt eight again.  
  
"Uh, can I walk with you to school?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sure why not. It can't do any harm." Li smiled. The harm it could and does do. Li shook his head. The irony of it was funny. He had expected to not feel anything for Sakura, but still felt as though the sun would set and rise on her smile.  
  
"Ok." Li picked up his bag and walked to where Sakura was standing.  
  
"So how long are you here for Li?" Li looked at the ground. He was here until he had the nerve to...  
  
"I'm here for vacation, and the rest of the school year." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well we'll have to catch up on old times." Sakura smiled and Li felt his knees go wobbly.  
  
"Yes we will." Li and Sakura walked in quiet silence until Tomoyo, who always met Sakura at the corner, saw them.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo ran up to Sakura. "Who's that?" She asked as she checked him out. Sakura blushed at her friend's inability to recognise people. "Li?" Li turned bright red.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow. You look good." Li turned bright, bright red and started walking. Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "He looks good." Sakura looked at Li. His hair was still a dark brown, his eyes chocolate, tall, fit, very good looking.  
  
"....." Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"You think he's good looking." A light blush tinged Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't." Li kept walking listening to their bickering. He smiled. Tomoyo thought he was cute. Well he thought that she was cute. Li turned around. Now was as good a time as any to get over Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, can I talk to you?" Li asked, or rather shouted.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Li and smiled. "Sure."

Sakura sat down in her seat. Li sat behind her and Tomoyo sat across from Sakura. Tomoyo pulled a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. She passed it to Sakura.  
  
-Sakura, Guess who just asked me out?!?!?! Li did!- Sakura felt her stomach lurch. -I said yes, so I hope you don't mind. He's soooo cute! I think I love him! And he definitely likes me!- Sakura felt her stomach lurch again, more painfully this time. -He's taking me for dinner tonight at the fanciest restaurant in town! I'm so excited!- Sakura scribbled something on the paper and ran out of the room dropping the paper on Tomoyo's desk. The teacher followed her.  
  
Tomoyo unfolded the note, as Li anxiously watched the door.  
  
-Tomoyo have a good time tonight. I don't feel good but its all good. I don't care don't worry.-  
  
Sakura arrived home with the whole day in front of her. She was feeling better already. 'It must have been the air or something I ate.' Sakura thought to herself. She dragged her butt up the stairs and put on her pj's. She crawled into her bed, stared at the hated pink walls, and fell asleep.  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the door to Sakura's house. She was going to check on her friend before she went on her date. "Li hurry up." Tomoyo whispered to her date.  
  
"I'm hurrying." Touya opened the door to reveal Tomoyo and the little pest. But what was he doing with Tomoyo...  
  
"Come in. Sakura is upstairs sleeping, but you can go look in on her if you'd like." Touya looked at the way Tomoyo was dressed and assumed the rest. "You know where her room is. Same place."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and pulled Li up the stairs with her. They knocked on Sakura's door than entered. Li gasped.  
  
Sakura had flung the blankets off and was sleeping with one arm above her head, and one across her belly. Her face had a slight blush to it and her hair, which she had kept short, strayed across her face. She was wearing a tank top and pants. Li gasped, and cursed himself at the same time. Tomoyo looked back at her date. Li was blushing slightly. Tomoyo picked the blankets up and put them on Sakura. She walked over to Li, and turned him toward her. "Li, do you love Sakura still?" Li shook his head. What could he say? Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Ok. If you did, I would've had to end this relationship right now." Li felt a little guilty for lying to Tomoyo, but knew he couldn't say he did love Sakura. He wanted to get over her, not stray over the fact. Sakura would never love him. She had said so....  
  
Memory  
  
"Li, I don't love you. We are just friends." Sakura saw the hurt emotions on Li's face. "Li, you will always have a special place in my heart."  
  
End of Memory  
  
Li winced at the pain. "Lets go Tomoyo. We can see Sakura tomorrow. She won't be sleeping than."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "You're right about that for the most part." Li smiled. Well get over Sakura was well under way. No more worrying.  
  
Li and Tomoyo drove off to their date, with Sakura sleeping.  
  
"Li."  
  
=================  
  
I love cliffie's! Anyway don't be mad. It's just a story. 


	3. New Guy

Ok, detail change. Someone (my co-author on a couple stories) pointed something out to me. They should only be eighteen, so actually, it's only ten years later. It's all fixed in the story, if you want to go look, I just thought I should tell you as I am now referring to them as eighteen. Next item of business.... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! I really appreciate your opinions, and I'm glad you like the story! Anyway... five reviews, one chapter, ten reviews, two chapters. Hope you like!

New Guy  
-  
"Li," Sakura said in her dream. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sakura cried out as an image of Li faded from her dream. Sakura bolted awake to find herself being smothered to death by her blankets. "It was just a dream. Just a dream…."  
-  
Sakura arrived at school the next day early. When she arrived in class, she found that she was the only one there. "Guess I'm early!" Sakura said to herself. Sakura went to her desk and set her books and hat down. She rested her head on her desk and promptly fell asleep.  
-  
Li opened the door to his class, to find Sakura asleep. "Li, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…" Li blushed and walked over to Sakura. She was so beautiful, so serene…Li shook his head. He was going out with Tomoyo not Sakura. Even though he wished it was Sakura… Li walked up to Sakura. 

"It's ok Sakura I forgive you." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back right away and sat down.

"Thank you Li. I hope I never hurt you again…" Li looked at Sakura closer. She was asleep. He shook his head. No matter what Sakura did she would hurt him. Li sighed and woke up Sakura.

Her head shot up. "Wha- where am I?" Sakura asked sleepily looking around the room. Realizing she was at school, and Li was blushing, she realized she must have said something when she was dreaming. 'Uh oh.' Sakura turned around.

"Uh, Li?" Sakura asked to get his attention, "If I said anything that embarrassed you I'm sorry. When I dream, I tend to speak out loud." Li smiled.

"Don't worry. You didn't say anything." 

"Than why are you blush-…." Sakura was interrupted when everybody else arrived in class. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo seeing her at school rushed over.

"Are you ok?" They all asked at the same time.

Sakura laughed. "I'm fine. All I needed was some sleep."

Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. I was worried about you. When we came over yesterday you looked like you had a fever."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "We?"

"Syaoran and I." Sakura turned around and looked at Li. He was reading a book and she couldn't see his face.  
"Li, I…." Sakura was once again interrupted but this time it was by the teacher.

"Hello class."

"Hello Miss Mizuki." The class replied to her.

"We have a new student today. He transferred from England." Miss Mizuki turned to the new student. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" The student nodded.

"Hello My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and it's very nice to meet you all." Miss Mizuki looked around the class for an empty seat. The only seat was beside Li at the back.

"Eriol you may take your seat beside Li." Eriol nodded. Sakura looked at Eriol. There was something about him….

"Hello Sakura." Sakura, shocked, stared straight into Eriol's blue eyes. He turned and sat in his seat. Eriol glanced at her than looked to his front. He hadn't expected the new clow mistress to be so beautiful. Maybe he'd see how close his descendant was to Sakura. Eriol grinned. He'd ask her later.  
-  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu sat at a table in the middle of the lunchroom eating and giggling. Sakura sat there quietly, waiting for someone to say something to her. "Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see Eriol standing there. "Can I sit here?" Sakura nodded.  
"Sure why not." Sakura took a bite of her cheesecake that Tomoyo had brought to school. "So how do you like it here?" Eriol looked at her. She really was beautiful.

"It's really nice. Thanks for asking." Sakura smiled. Li, who had been watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye turned towards them. There was something about the new kid that he didn't like…

Sakura smiled. "Its no problem. I have lived here for along time so it's always good to get new opinions." Eriol grinned.

"I suppose it would be." Sakura and Eriol chatted until lunch was over. Li watched them wondering what the new guy was up to.  
-  
Sakura sat in class, falling asleep every now and than until either Li or Tomoyo prodded her awake. Eriol watched this with certain amusement. Sakura turned her head to look out the window. It felt like today would never end. Sakura sighed. Her vision grew hazy and she slipped into darkness.  
-  
The bell rang signalling the end of the day, and jolted Sakura wake. "Is the afternoon over already?" Sakura mumbled to her self seeing Tomoyo and Li walk over.

"Sakura maybe you should sleep for once." Teased Tomoyo, who had been waking her friend off and on for the whole afternoon.

"Oh be nice Tomoyo. I do know for a fact that when you get a new guy you don't sleep at all." Sakura said as Tomoyo blushed bright red. "So Li i'd becareful." Sakura winked at him and he blushed bright red.

"Sakura you weren't supposed to say that!" Sakura looked at her friend a twinkle in her eye.

"I always have more stuff to say, I'm sure Li would like to hear it. Like remember the time..." Tomoyo clamped her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"One more word Sakura and you're dead." Sakura grinned.

"See Li just like i told you, she never sleeps when she has a boyfriend." Li turned bright red.

"But how did you know?" she whispered to her friend as she giggled and ran to go catch up with Li. Sakura stared after her in shock. She didn't just say that… Sakura shook her head. Sakura smiled. And grabbed her bag and raced out the door.  
-  
At home Sakura raced up the stairs. "KERO!" Sakura called.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to see where you were." Sakura grinned at Kero's crestfallen face. "And to give you this." Sakura pulled a small container out of her bag. "Tomoyo brought some of her cherry cheese cake to school today and we saved a special piece for you."

"YAY!" Kero raced towards Sakura. He was about to take a bite when Sakura pulled it away.

"You have to promise me you'll be good when you come to school tomorrow and that you won't do anything dumb or let people see you." Kero nodded.

"Sure fine whatever. Just give me the cake!" Sakura grinned.

"Ok." Sakura handed him the piece of cake and went downstairs to start supper.  
-

Sakura, her father and Touya sat at the table quietly eating their supper. "So anything new at school today Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "We just got a new transfer student from England. His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"That's nice." Sakura's father turned to Touya. "How about you Touya? Anything new at college?"

"No, but we got a new student to. Her name is Ruby." Sakura smiled. 

"Do you like her?" Touya blushed.

"NO!" Sakura grinned.

"Touya likes Ruby, Touya likes Ruby!" Sakura said.

"You're gonna get it squirt!"

"EEP!" Sakura got of her chair and ran outside. "You can't get me now Touya!" Sakura called as she tripped and fell into someone's arms. Sakura quickly got up and turned around to thank whoever had caught her. She slowly turned and stared into Li's eyes. "Nice catch Li!" Sakura laughed.

"Uh, Thanks." Sakura smiled. 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Li!" Li blushed. Sakura smiled, and went back inside.  
-  
Sakura woke up to her alarm clock buzzing and Touya yelling at her from the bottom of the stairs. "SAKURA HURRY UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!" Sakura shot out of bed throwing on her school uniform and putting her hair up.

"I'M COMING!" Sakura raced downstairs grabbed a piece of fruit and was quickly out the door.  
-  
Sakura got to school just as the first bell rang. "Oh jeez! I'm going to be late!" Sakura grabbed her shoes shoved her rollerblades into her locker and sprinted to class.  
-  
Sakura opened the door to her classroom, her shoes still in her hand. The teacher looked up. "Welcome to class Sakura." Sakura blushed and Miss Mizuki nodded for Sakura to take her seat. Sakura walked over to her seat and quietly sat down and opened her books. She stared out the window until the bell rang for break.

"Sakura, Earth to Sakura." Tomoyo said as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Wha-? Oh sorry about that Tomoyo." Sakura said Tomoyo put her hand to her friend's face to see if she had a fever. 

"You don't have a fever…" Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Oh, Tomoyo, isn't a girl allowed to day-dream?" Tomoyo grinned. Sakura realizing what she had shut promptly shut her jaw. "I'm not saying anymore."

Tomoyo grinned. "What ever you say Sakura. But do you remember that time when we were ten and you were…"

"Fine! I'll tell you what I was daydreaming about! Just don't say anymore!" Tomoyo grinned. 

"But I'm sure Li would love to hear the story…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." Sakura grinned.

"You're evil Tomoyo!" Tomoyo grinned.

"That I am." Li came over, having heard the word evil.

"Who's evil?" Sakura turned to him and he felt his face flush.

"Tomoyo is." Li snaked his arm around Tomoyo's waist.

"Tomoyo can't be evil. She's to beautiful, caring, sweet to be evil." Tomoyo blushed.

"I am evil."

"No you aren't."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Tomoyo whispered as she leaned in to kiss Li. Sakura shook her head and snuck away from her lovebird friends. Eriol came up to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Now you Eriol are evil. But sure whatever." Eriol grinned than snuck his arm around her waist. Tomoyo looked away just before she had kissed not seeing Sakura.

"Where's Sakura…" Tomoyo grinned. "Li look. It looks like Sakura was day dreaming about a special someone." Li turned his head in the direction Tomoyo was pointing and saw Eriol with his arm around Sakura's waist.

"WHAT!" Li ran after them and jumped in between the two causing Sakura to giggle.

"You know Li, you don't have to be so protective. Its not like we're dating." Li stopped and a shocked expression came on his face. "Oh Li I was just kidding. You can be protective of me all you want." Sakura giggled than gave Li a kiss on the cheek. She sprinted down the hall-avoiding people in her path. Not realizing it had rained and she didn't have her shoes on she stepped in a puddle. "Oh jeez!" 

Li, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu all laughed. "Maybe you should be on time instead of late." Eriol said with a huge grin on his face. Li felt a prickle of jealousy and sadness. The new guy seemed to fit in so well. Where as he…

"Li what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing." Li put a smile on his face . "Nothing at all."

That was fun to write. Sorry if I seem to be rushing the story! Please R&R! Thanks.


	4. Dance

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. According to the reviews I'm about two reviews over . Anyways here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy! One more detail change, Sakura hasn't transformed the Clow Cards into Star cards yet . Five reviews, one new chapter ten reviews, two new chapters. You get the idea.

Dance

"Nothing at all." Li told his beautiful girlfriend.

"It's Eriol isn't it? You don't trust him. And is it because he gets more attention than you?" Li blushed bright red.

"NO!" Sakura walked up the steps to where her two bestfriends were, a concerned look on her face.

"Is something wrong Li? Tomoyo?" Sakura asked concerned. Li turned away. Not wanting to see Sakura's wondering eyes, because he knew he would just blurt out everything.

"Nothing is wrong Kinomoto." Li said. Sakura looked at him hurt, but the confused Li chose to ignore it.

"What about you Tomoyo?" she asked.

Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Nothing is wrong at all." Sakura smiled back.

"If you're sure." Sakura said, walking back out in the rain dragging Tomoyo with her. "C'mon Tomoyo, let's dance." Tomoyo smiled at her friend and looked back at Li. He was standing there watching them.

"Ok."

When the bell rang for end of break, Tomoyo and Sakura were soaking wet. Sakura more so, because she hadn't put on her shoes, "That was so much fun!" A very wet Sakura said to Eriol. "You should've joined us." She turned her head and looked back at Li. "You too Li." Li blushed.

"Maybe next time." Eriol looked at Sakura a sly look on his face. "Speaking of dancing isn't that what we're doing in gym today?" Naoko, having watched Sakura and Tomoyo dance as well, grinned.

"Yes we are indeed. It's going to be so much fun!" Naoko said excitedly.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, "Come with me. We need to go get changed. We're soaking wet."

"I don't have any extra clothes though." Sakura protested happy to stay in her wet clothes. Tomoyo grinned.

"Don't worry. I do." Sakura sighed.

"Ok, lets go."

Sakura and Tomoyo stood in the girl's bathroom, towel drying their hair with towels Tomoyo kept in her locker. "Thanks for the extra clothes Tomoyo. I'll get them back to you tomorrow." Tomoyo smiled at her friend.

"Its no problem Sakura. I made them for you, and you look excellent by the way." Sakura was wearing a sea-green long sleeved shirt that flared out at the wrists, and a pair of black pants that flared out at her ankles. The shirt brought out the green of her eyes, but didn't dull her auburn hair. Sakura twirled in front of her mirror.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said smiling, than looked at the clock. "Oh no! We're really late. C'mon Tomoyo." Sakura said anxiously.

"Its ok Sakura. Naoko, Chiharu, or Rika probably told the teacher where we were. Its ok." Sakura looked back at her friend.

"You're right," Sakura said, "but we should get back to class, we have dancing in gym today and I don't want to miss it." Sakura said grinning.

Li sat on the bleachers in their school gym listening to their gym teacher, Mr. Terada, teach them how to do the Octopus.

"Sakura," Li looked up at the mention of her name. "Tomoyo, take your spots." Tomoyo and Sakura walked to their spots and sat listening to the teacher.

Li listened now, wanting to here how to do the dance.

Eriol watched as Sakura came in. She looked beautiful.

"The guys will ask the girls to dance today and tomorrow the girls will ask the guys." Mr. Terada said, having finished teaching. Everyone in class nodded.

Sakura sat on the bleachers, waiting for someone to ask her to dance. Sakura looked around and saw that everyone had a dance partner.

"May I have this dance?" A familiar voice asked. Sakura looked up. It was Eriol. Sakura smiled and held out her hand.

"Yes."

Eriol took Sakura's small hand in his own and lead her out to the dance floor. "I can't dance." He whispered into Sakura's ear, making her blush.

"It's ok Eriol. I can dance." Sakura said, a bright smile on her face. "But," she whispered back, "Do you want me to show you? You'll get the hang of it really quick." Eriol blushed ever so slightly.

"Yes please." Sakura nodded.

"I'll be the guy first..."

After about ten minutes Sakura and Eriol switched so that Sakura was once again the girl and Eriol was the guy. "Lets dance." Eriol said.

Sakura nodded, and Eriol put his hands in the way they were supposed too. Sakura took his hands and they started to dance.

Li looked over at where he had last seen Sakura and Eriol. There was a huge group forming around them, and Li was getting suspicious. "Tomoyo would you like to go see what's up with that group over there?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Sakura's shown herself to be a very good dancer while you've been gone Li, I think it might be her and Eriol dancing."

Li's jealousy flared. He should be the one doing that with Sakura. "Ok, well let's go check it out."

Tomoyo held onto Li's hand as he weaved through the group to stand nears the center. It was true. It was Eriol and Sakura dancing. And they were dancing very well.

Sakura laughed, a sound that chimed. Eriol twirled her, than dipped her, always keeping the same fast pace. "You said you couldn't dance." Sakura teased when she had come back from a twirl.

Eriol laughed. "I can't. You just make me feel like a very good dancer." Sakura laughed.

"I wish." Eriol dipped Sakura once more and she noticed the huge crowd of people that had formed around them. "That's the whole class. Even Tomoyo and Li." Sakura said to Eriol as he brought her in for a twirl. Eriol smiled.

"I have an idea."

Sakura and Eriol stopped their dancing. A loud 'Ohhhh' came from the group watching. Sakura laughed and walked up to Li. She grabbed his hand as Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "Lets Dance Li." Li blushed, and Sakura led him into the center. "Ready Eriol?" Sakura asked a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ready Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"C'mon Li. Lets dance." Li nodded and held his hands out. Sakura took them, and they started dancing.

Mr. Terada found the class watching Sakura and Li dance and Eriol and Tomoyo dance. The two couples were always trying to outdo the other but were unsuccessful at it. "Eriol lets switch back." Mr. Terada watched as Eriol nodded and they switched partners, never missing a beat.

He watched in shocked amazement as Eriol dipped, and twirled Sakura. He had never seen such good dancers at this level. He clapped his hands. Stunning the group and the dancers.

"Bravo. Bravo." Mr. Terada walked into the group, reaching the center. He stopped at Eriol and Sakura. "I want to see you two after class." They nodded, worried they had done something. "You to, Li and Tomoyo." The four of them nodded once again.

"Break it up. Go dance with your partners." The class let out another 'ohhh'

And went back to their dance partners, Sakura dancing with Li and Tomoyo with Eriol.

Li twirled Sakura out, than in. "Sakura there's something strange about Eriol. I want you to becareful ok?" Sakura looked up at Li.

"Are you worried about me Li?" Li blushed.

"Uh, no. Of course not." Sakura smiled.

"Its ok if you are, I just wanted to say its ok. I can take care of myself." Li blushed.

"I know..." Sakura smiled again.

"Li you're so kawaii when you blush." This statement made Li blush even more.

BRING -BRING

'Saved by the bell.' Li thought and ran away, trying to cover his burning face. Sakura stared after Li, worried.

She went to go after him, but Eriol grabbed her hand. "C'mon Sakura Mr. Terada wanted to see us." Sakura nodded, glanced at the now far away Li, and let Eriol willing lead her away.

Eriol and Sakura sat in Mr. Terada's office, waiting for him. The office was a nice room, green, with a brown desk and dark green chair. "I hope we aren't in trouble." Eriol shook his head.

"I'm sure we aren't. Sakura..." Mr. Terada interrupted Eriol. He took a seat at his desk, and breathed in deeply.

"I have to talk to you two about your dancing..."

End of chapter . Two cliffie's! Hehe


	5. Not for Fun

-Author's Note- I've decided to update finally. -Laughs- Sorry 'bout the lateness of this chapter! I'll try to update regularly. (Notice the word "try")

Not for Fun

---

"I have to talk to you about your dancing." Mr. Terada said, looking at the young pair. "I would like it if you two were our dance team. We haven't had one for several years, and I'm getting really tired of having that other school win! Continually the teacher comes over here and rubs it in my face that we have no dance team."

Sakura smiled upon hearing her teacher's request. "It would be fun! I always wondered what competitive dancing would be like." Sakura told her teacher.

Eriol raised his eyebrows. He sounded kind of desperate. "I don't know…"

"Please Eriol!" Sakura pleaded with Eriol as her emerald eyes begged him.

"I don't know Sakura…"

"Please!" Eriol shook his head.

"Well, If Eriol doesn't want to do it, we could always ask Syaoran." The teacher said with a sly look, knowing full well that Eriol would not refuse.

"No, no, no. That isn't necessary I'll do it." Eriol said, sighing. He would have done it because Sakura asked him. After all, he couldn't refuse the master of his cards could he?

"Thank you so much Eriol!" Sakura said excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck.

"It was nothing." Eriol stated, looking away, not wanting Sakura to see the slight blush that tinted his cheeks.

"It's something to me!" Sakura smiled joyfully as she pulled her arms from around Eriol's neck. "I have to go tell Tomoyo and Syaoran!"

Eriol shook his head. He didn't know what to do with that girl. And he still hadn't asked her…

---

Sakura met Tomoyo and Li at Tomoyo's locker. She threw her arms around Li and gave him a giant hug, leaving Li blushing, and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Tomoyo guess what!" Tomoyo looked over at her bestfriend since she had first moved here, and smiled in response to her friend's giant grin.

"Mr. Terada asked Eriol and I to be on the dance team!"

"Really Sakura!?" Sakura nodded. "That's great!"

"I know! I'm so excited!"

"Do you know when you start training?" asked Syaoran, who had been standing in the background, waiting for his chance to join in on the conversation.

Sakura looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, uh, no I don't. I was so excited that after Eriol agreed to be my dance partner, that I came to come tell you."

"Eriol is your dance partner!" Syaoran glared evilly at the locker in front of him. He was imagining it being Eriol shrinking into a small bug so he could squish him.

Sakura looked over at Li. "Yes he is. Is there something wrong with that Li?" asked Sakura, her emerald eyes filled with worry.

Li mentally bashed himself. In just one sentence he made Sakura drop her smile, and her happiness. "No nothing is wrong with that. I was just, uh,wondering."

Sakura smiled. "Ok! Well I'd better go find out when we start training! See you guys next class!" Sakura said, her face radiating with happiness.

---

After Sakura left, Tomoyo looked over at her boyfriend. "What was that all about Li?" She asked suspiciously. "You still don't think he's conspiring or anything do you?"

Syaoran shook his head, trying to get Sakura's smile off his brain. "No, no. I just thought it was unusual."

Tomoyo shook her head. "You drive me crazy Syaoran! But I love 'ya anyway." Grinned Tomoyo as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Li smiled and felt kind of bad that he still loved Sakura. That he still loved Sakura a lot.

----

Sakura threaded her way through the crowds, trying to make her way to the gym. She was looking for Eriol at the same time, which really didn't make her job any easier. She hoped he would be in the gym, because she had very little time till her next class started.

---

Sakura walked through the open gym doors and looked around. The next class wasn't in yet, which gave some time to find Mr. Terada and ask him about the dance schedule.

Sakura heard the bell ring and sighed. She was going to be late for her next class, and her teacher was evil, and bound to give her extra work.

"Mr. Terada! Mr. Terada!" Called Sakura, poking her head into his office. "Oh! There you are!" Sakura smiled in relief. "I was wondering about our dance schedule. I need it, so I can tell my family…" Sakura asked, trailing off.

"I will give it to you at the practice tonight, and could you tell Tomoyo and Syaoran to come with you after school? I need to talk to them as well." Sakura nodded, but her gym teacher wasn't finished talking. "This isn't for fun Sakura, it is serious."

"I know Mr. Terada. Everything I do has importance, and I would not take this team for granted." Vowed Sakura, her hand over her heart.

"Ok you are dismissed." Sakura nodded and was about to leave the room when her teacher called her back. "And here is a note, as I know your next teacher, is well, to put it nicely, difficult." Mr. Terada grinned, and Sakura rushed out of the room, thankful that she already had all of her books.

----

Syaoran sat in class, barely covering his impatience at Sakura not being there. He wanted to ask her something about her cards. If she still had them, still used them. Syaoran sighed, even now that was a painful memory. He also wanted to ask her something else, but his relationship with Tomoyo, and Sakura's 'love the world' personality didn't help much either.

A knock sounded on the wooden door, and opened to reveal Sakura. Her hair was in disarray, and her cheeks were slightly flushed as if she had been running. All in all she looked absolutely beautiful.

Li shook his head, trying to shake off his thoughts of Sakura. He didn't want to think she was beautiful anymore. He didn't want to ask her anything. He just wanted to be friends with her. But something pulled him to her, and it wouldn't let him go. He knew he loved her, knew that they were soul mates. But he didn't think she knew. And he wanted to tell her. Tell her he loved her. Li sighed, and banged his head slightly on the desk.

He had a problem, and no way to get rid of it.

Li felt a shiver go down his spine when Sakura took her desk in front of him. He had one year, and it was already going way too fast.


End file.
